


The three times Steve Rogers said the word Love to you.

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: The three times [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Partial Nudity, smutty-ish, so very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: The three most special times that Steve said he loved you or something about you.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The three times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. At a party

One of the things you loved the most about yourself was your level of confidence. And though you had one of those days every once in a while, you had developed enough confidence throughout your life to do just about anything. Including strutting around in your underwear before the eyes of drunk avengers. 

It was not the first time they had seen you in little clothing, after a shower or at the training room, but tonight was perhaps the first time that you were forced to do it. You weren’t too good at making good choices when drunk. To everyone’s surprise, Steve was the one to dare you to put on your sexiest piece of lingerie in front of the team and strut it like you meant it. If Captain America was being edgy for once, you’d try your best to beat that shit eating grin from his sexy face. Truth being told, Steve looked a hundred times hotter when drunk and loose. You could only enjoy. 

You hurried to your room to get changed and since your goal was to take his—and everyone’s—, but mostly his breath away, you decided to leave the room in nothing but your lingerie and a pair of heels. Not even a coat to cover the well trained body that years of being an agent had left. 

“Okay, you ready Captain?” You yelled, hiding on the other side of the door, making sure he wasn’t able to have a little peek at you.

“Let’s get this over with,” Steve shrugged, none the wiser about your evil plans. 

“Alrighty, but keep your eyes closed. Someone blindfold him!” You ordered, and Natasha went straight to the task. 

The rest of the team howled and cheered on you and your outfit. Tony made the effort to put on sexy, jazzy music as you walked towards the Captain. You sat on his lap and wrapped your arms around him. Natasha loosened the fabric around his eyes, and Steve loudly choked when he saw you on top of him. 

“What? You don’t like it?” You pouted. “Damn, I thought you’d love it,” you sighed dramatically. 

His lips moved, trying to articulate something, but only making you chuckle softly at his nervousness. You softly caressed his cheek, making this the first real form or flirting in quite a while or only exchanging weird looks and attentions. 

“I love this,” Steve nodded, placing an arm around your waist to keep you well secured and near him. “I was just not expecting it. When do you even wear this?” 

“I don’t need an excuse to wear this, but you know,” you clicked your tongue, “it’s pretty, right? Do I look pretty?” 

“You look pretty damn hot,” he confessed. “I’m impressed.” 

He handed you his leather jacket to keep you from catching a cold, but remained seated next to you with his hand on top of your thigh. You shared looks and you rested your heads on each other’s shoulders for the rest of the night. He walked you to your room at the end of the night, with the excuse that he wanted his jacket back and when he got to your door, he took the jacket from your shoulders and pulled you closer to kiss you gently. 

“Sleep tight, you little devil,” he whispered softly to your lips before stealing a quick kiss again. 

“You took your sweet time, didn’t you?” You chuckled. “Have nice dreams,” you took a step back and watched Steve as he walked away.


	2. In bed

Ever since he saw you in your most seductive underwear, Steve made a habit of seeing you in little clothing. Sometimes it was as casual as walking on you training in a pair of biker shorts and your top, others were when he was the one undressing you. The innocent flirting became a real thing, and now he would stay in your bedroom for hours, sometimes just cuddling, others it could be a tiny bit more than that... More like having passionate sex after hours.

It was no secret to anyone, especially since your flirting was very obvious, it was just a matter of time until you did it. 

You came, loudly, and then Steve came too, slightly less louder. You were on top of him, trying to hold yourself together and not collapse on his chest. His hands were gripping your hips tightly, so tight that it could probably left a bruise or two. Your chest heaved, and when you were just a little more composed, you lifted your hips to set him free and pressed your upper body against him. He wrapped his arms around your torso and lovingly kissed the top of your head. 

“Steve,” you whispered, “Can you stay here tonight?”

“Why—I mean yeah, but why?” He replied. 

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I just wanna be with you, I sleep better when you’re around.”

You went to the bathroom to clean yourself up before putting on your pajamas, and as you slid under the covers and snuggled closer to Steve, he wrapped his arms around you. 

“I love you,” he said, kissing the top of your head. 

“What?” You asked, knowing too well what you heard. 

“I love you,” he repeated, kissing your head again. “Do I need to say it again?”

“No,” you his your face under his neck. “I just wanted to make sure I was hearing right before telling you I love you too...” 

“So what should we do about it?"

"I've no idea," you yawned. "But we can figure it out over breakfast."


	3. At the altar

You heard the zipper going all the way up and a soft sigh of relief escaped from your lips. You couldn’t escape now, and as you opened your eyes, you saw yourself in the dress you got only a few months ago. It was hard to believe that after a few years of being with Steve as an official couple —with its ups and downs—, you were finally tying the knot. 

“Can I get a drink or something?” You asked. “It’s getting a little real over here.”

“I suppose you’re not getting cold feet,” Wanda teased. “A runaway bride is getting less funny nowadays.”

“Of course I’m not,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m just thirsty... and nervous. I think I’m gonna pass out,” you sighed heavily. “I cannot even sit right now, I don’t wanna ruin this dress,” you placed your hands on the front part and patted some wrinkles. “I didn’t think I’d be here...”

“None of us did,” Natasha chuckled. “You’re crazy.”

The next few hours went by in a haze, and out of a sudden, you were in front of a very emotional Steve being very emotional yourself. You read your vows to him, crying almost all the way through your notes, and Steve tried really hard to hold back his tears. It was time for him to read his to you, and you were not ready for it. You thanked your make up artist for using a setting spray and water-proof mascara.

“I begin this by saying I have no idea how to begin,” he chuckled. “It’s hard to describe our history together because we’ve been through a lot. The one thing I know for sure is that I’ve had a massive crush on you ever since I first saw you, and then when you started flirting with me I had no idea what to do because this old man couldn’t read the signs. I’m sorry for taking so long, and I’m sorry if I ever hurt you with my absentmindedness. I’m still learning, but you have been a great teacher, and I hope to learn from you for the rest of my life. Loving you is the best thing that I do, and saving the world is only worth the damn if I get to see your face at the end of each day. I love you, (YN). I love you when you wake up and when you go to sleep. Every minute of every hour. I love you, and if spending the rest of my life with you is going to be half as amazing as it has been until now, then I cannot wait to finally be your husband,” he folded his notes and pursed his lips. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain Rogers, you may now kiss the bride.”

“Gee, finally,” you sighed in relief, as you welcomed Steve in your arms.

He pressed his lips against yours and his arms wrapped around your waist. 

It was all worth it; fighting the enemy, sleeping away from the other, long weeks of having no information of each other’s whereabouts. It was all worth it when you though of coming back to the safe spot that his embrace offered.


End file.
